Mardi Gras
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Michael accompanies his friend to Mardi Gras, and when they get there, boy is he in for a surprise...


**AN: This is a story for Mardi Gras! Sorry if it is up a date late, I didn't have time to work on it. With that said, enjoy!**

**MARDI GRAS**

Man, Michael was really regretting coming here with Miley. She had to come to New Orleans during Mardi Gras, and he had to be the one to come with her. He, a kid that only wanted to be at home in Malibu during this time, had to come with her. Michael slumped back on the only bed in their hotel room that they shared. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yeah, there was only one bed in the hotel room that they shared, and Miley insisted that they share it, because Michael considered sleeping on the floor to avoid his rising (among other things, ladies and gentlemen) uncomfortable feelings for his closest friend that he cared about.

See, that was the thing. He really cared about her, and he really liked her, and she knows this, of course. That is the whole reason that he is here. Miley knows how to get what she wants from him, and knows how to guilt him and seduce him into doing things that she wanted him to do. Man, he just had to be at home that day when she came over and asked him to fly out to New Orleans with her. He remembered what she was wearing, because it was etched into his mind forever. She wore a short skirt, and a tank top, which didn't hide her blossoming figure at all, and being a boy, Michael fell for it, HARD. She didn't have to do much after that. The moment that she batted those eyelashes of hers, and crossed her legs, he was done for. And here he is now, ladies and gentlemen.

Man, he just had to be born a boy, didn't he?

One more thing, Robby Ray, Miley's dad and Michael's big brother's best friend, told him not to let anything happen to her or he was going to regret it big time. Anybody who met their girlfriend's father and had that uncomfortable conversation with him knows exactly what I am talking about, so there.

* * *

Michael laid on the bed, staring at the tv while Miley was in the bathroom. It was late in the evening, and they were going to head down to Bourbon Street and have a good time and take in the sights. Michael donned his usual outfit; a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Michael was ready, but Miley was still in the bathroom, putting on her makeup.

"Come on, Miley! Everything is going to be closed by the time you are ready!" Michael shouted for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Coming!" Miley said, leaving the bathroom, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black tank top.

"Ready?" Miley asked casually.

"Ready. Let's go." Michael said. As Miley was walking out the front door, he just had to notice that her pants were riding a little low, and he got a view of the black thong that she was wearing.

Not paying attention to where he was walking, Michael walked straight into the wall. Luckily, Miley didn't notice this, so he just brushed it off, and kept on walking after her.

* * *

Michael and Miley were walking around the bustling and lively Bourbon Street. The Mardi Gras celebration was in full swing, and everyone was out celebrating and having a real good time, just like Miley and Michael were. Michael and Miley soon entered an establishment that had some 18 year olds just like themselves. There was a band performing in the middle of the restaurant. Miley pulled Michael towards the band, and they watched them performing.

"Want to dance?" Miley whispered into his ear.

"Sure." Michael whispered back to her.

Without warning, Miley pulled him close to her, and she was literally dancing on him. He didn't stop her from doing so, so he just danced along with his friend. She was dancing in a way that was like she was practically having sex with him. At a certain moment, Miley and Michael's faces were mere inches from each other. They looked at each other for a moment, and Michael moved in to kiss her, but the clapping from the other dancers snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So, want to get a drink?" Miley said in a casual tone of voice.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." Michael said, almost staggering to the back.

"Nice boner!" Miley called out in a jokingly tone. Michael put his head down, and broke out into a sprint, causing Miley to laugh.

* * *

Miley and Michael returned to the bathroom a couple of hours after they left the room in the first place. Miley threw herself on the bed, and began laughing loudly. Michael looked at her as if she lost her mind. Then it dawned on him.

"You fucking played me, didn't you?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah." Miley said, through laughter. "What? It's not as if you didn't enjoy it."

_She's got me there. _Michael thought. He just growled, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Mike, I'm sorry!" Miley said in a sincere tone.

* * *

Michael just stood there, letting the water wash all over him. As he was bathing, he couldn't help but think of the brunette beauty that was in the other room waiting on him. He fell in love with her the first moment that he saw her. It was her beauty and her innocence that drew him to her. But she was with Jake Ryan at the time, and Michael was the 'male friend'. He hated that. But after Miley and Jake broke up, he thought that he had a chance with her, but she never thought of him as a friend.

Michael felt a jolt when he felt a hand run smoothly across his back, and when he looked around, he saw Miley stepped into the shower. Michael looked at her nude figure, and literally felt the heat in his face.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Michael asked as she approached him, kissing him passionately.

"I did all of that to get you to notice me, and to get you to love me." Miley said, pulling away.

"Wait, all of that you did before and after we got here, that was all on purpose to seduce me?" Michael asked, being cut off as Miley kissed him again.

"I love you." Miley said in a breathless tone.

"I love you, too." Michael said, proceeding to make love to Miley in the shower...

* * *

Michael awoke the next morning, looking down at the sleeping Miley in his arms. Michael just smiled, and pulled her close.

He got the girl that he really loved, and he couldn't be happier.

Michael pulled her close, and went back to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading this spur of the moment one shot!**


End file.
